Mientes
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Parado bajo la lluvia, en aquel bosque recordó todo lo que vivió con ella, ya era tiempo de dejar que ese amor volará. Songfic de la canción Mientes de Camila


**LOS PERSONAJES DE METEORO LA NUVA GENERACIÓN **

**NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS **

**AUTORES ASI COMO LA CANCIÓN**

**Mientes**

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

**Canción**

Era un día lluvioso, la academia estaba prácticamente vacía, solo estaba él, el hijo mayor del corredor Meteoro Racer, parado frente a la que alguna vez había sido la torre Zazic, el antiguo hogar de Annalise, su antigua novia, mientras la lluvia lo mojaba, la recordaba, comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño bosque a la salida de la academia, había pasado tantos momentos con Annalise en ese lugar.

**Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**

**Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**

**Tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...**

Cerró los ojos, recordó el día en que la conoció, cuando se le declaró, su primer beso. "¿Cómo pude llegar a quererte tanto?" Pensó, él solo se había impuesto ese dolor, el enamorarse fue su peor error, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente ella no era para él.

**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,**

**Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,**

**No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**

Había recordado el día en que ella volvió, al principio no se hablaban, era como si ella no lo recordara, él fingía no hacerlo aún que estaba consciente de que era una farsa, a su memoria llegaron imágenes de la ves que se hablaron, hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba su voz y para ser sincero la extrañaba, cuando en un arrebato, después de haber escuchado que ella no sentía nada por él la había besado y ella había correspondido, le había mentido, sonrió tristemente, cuando se separaron ella salió corriendo y él se quedó parado en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba ahora, no la había seguido, porque simplemente no quería volver a sentir, no quería volverse a enamorar, ella lo había herido y él había decidido dejarla ir.

**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**

**Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**

**No me quedan ganas de sentir**

No habían vuelto a hablarse desde entonces, al fin la había comenzado a olvidar, ya era hora de dejar volar ese amor, el que solo lo hizo sufrir, todo iba bien hasta que ella llegó, al mismo sitió donde la besó, se acercó a él y de improvisto la abrazó, X simplemente no había podido resistir a abrazarla, así que correspondió, se separaron cuando X se alejó del cuerpo de Annalise.-Esto no está bien- Dijo en un susurro , para que solo ella lo escuchara, aún sabiendo que estaban solos. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella bajando la mirada, como había cambiado, desde que se había ido, le habían ocurrido tantas cosas, habían apresado a su padre, había estado tanto tiempo triste que hasta se había olvidado de su antigua actitud, Jared y Jesse la habían apoyado, pero ella lo necesitaba específicamente a él.

**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

**Busca tu camino en otra parte**

**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

-Solo no está bien ¿sí?, debes buscar un nuevo camino, uno sin mi- Dijo X mirándola a los ojos –Pero…- -Lo siento pero es lo mejor, o por lo menos es lo mejor para mi- interrumpió él, dicho esto se alejó.

Había dedicado su tiempo a ser el X de antes.

**Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,**

**Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,**

**El nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...**

"Es una gran frase la que dice que el tiempo borra todo" Sonrió nostálgicamente "Lamentablemente duele", movió un mechón de su cabello y cerró los ojos dejando que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su rostro, "Solo espero que este dolor traiga algo bueno con sigo"

**Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí**

**Las cosas no suceden porque si,**

**No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**

Siguió recordando, ahora las veces en las que ella le mintió y luego se disculpó, ahora era ella la que quería arreglar las cosas, pero a estas alturas no tenía caso.

**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**

**Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**

**No me quedan ganas de sentir**

El amor que había entre ellos había muerto, era culpa de ambos, tenía que admitirlo, cuando ella quería arreglar las cosas él ya no estaba dispuesto, ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas no?

**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

**Busca tu camino en otra parte**

**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

Se había alejado lentamente de aquel lugar, ahora dejando de lado esos, aún dolorosos recuerdos, mientras que con una imperceptible sonrisa decía –Estoy mejor sin ti-

**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

**Busca tu camino en otra parte**

**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,**

**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,**

**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

Ahora iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y aún que le costara rehacer su vida sin ella, realmente estaba mejor sin ella, aún la amaba, poco pero la amaba, su historia juntos había llegado a un final. No al final feliz que quiso, pero hoy era hora de volver a empezar.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un review plis, es mi primer songfic, hoy de repente me llegó la inspiración en la clase de literatura jajaja… sirvió de algo poner atención.

Tal vez crean que el cambio en Annalise fue raro, yo también lo creo pero cuando uno sufre, cambia, ella lo hizo para bien y creo que el fic quedó genial, bueno a mí me gustó mucho.

Pd. La canción es de Camila

Cuídense, Besos

Bye

Barby Hyuuga


End file.
